Modlitba
|conductor = Vladimir Valović|position = 21st|points = 8|previous = Kým nás máš|next = Leť tmou|semiplace = --|semipoints = --|image = Svk98.jpg}}'Modlitba '(translation: "Prayer") was the Slovak entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1998 in Birmingham performed by Katarína Hasprová. It was performed sixth on the night following Switzerland and preceding Poland. At the close of voting, it finished in 21st place with 8 points, all from Croatia. Due to another low result, this resulted in Slovakia withdrawing until 2009. Lyrics |-|Slovak= Láska v nás sa stráca, mám strach Ako prežiť bez spoločných snov Túžim sa vrátiť zastaviť čas Veriť smútku, že utečie s tmou Odchádzaš preč a dúfaš, že nájdeš Ten svet, ktorý láka ťa leskom a slávou Vzdávaš sa nás a popieraš lásku Tak choď, bež si rýchlo Bez zbytočných klamstiev a falošných slov Láska kráčam údolím sĺz A len ty môžeš zmierniť môj žiaľ Túžim sa dotknúť tvojich pier, tvojich rúk Prosím vráť sa mi, nevzdaj sa nás Zostal si sám a viem, že sa blíži Ten deň, keď sa vrátiš ja viem ten deň príde Čakám ťa, poď, spolu zažeňme smútok Chcem lásku a vášeň, chcem oddanosť nehu Chcem všetko čo máš Modlitba lásky na veky Modlitba vášne a nehy Modlitba lásky, čo verí Zázraku v nás, zázraku v nás Láska kráčam údolím sĺz A len ty môžeš zmierniť môj žiaľ Túžim sa dotknúť tvojich pier, tvojich rúk Prosím vráť sa mi, nevzdaj sa nás Zostal si sám a viem, že sa blíži Ten deň, keď sa vrátiš ja viem ten deň príde Čakám ťa, poď, spolu zažeňme smútok Chcem lásku a vášeň, chcem oddanosť nehu Chcem všetko čo máš Modlitba lásky na veky Modlitba vášne a nehy Modlitba lásky, čo verí Zázraku v nás, len v nás Zázraku v nás |-|English= Love is fading out, I feel scared How to survive without our dreams I want to return, to stop the time May sadness vanish with the darkness You go away and hope to find The world of splendour and fame You give up and deny our love So go there, hurry up Without useless lies and false words Love, I am walking the valley of tears Only you can get me out of misery I long to touch your hands, your lips Please, come back, do not give up You are left alone and I know, that they’re close But I know, the day of your return is close, I know it will come I’m waiting for you, come, away with sadness I want your love and passion, I want your tenderness I want everything you have got A prayer of love, forever A prayer of passion and tenderness A prayer of love, hoping in miracles Inside of us, inside of us Love, I am walking the valley of tears Only you can get me out of misery I long to touch your hands, your lips Please, come back, do not give up You are left alone and I know, that they’re close But I know, the day of your return is close, I know it will come I’m waiting for you, come, away with sadness I want your love and passion, I want your tenderness I want everything you have got A prayer of love, forever A prayer of passion and tenderness A prayer of love, hoping in miracles Inside of us, only us Inside of us Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Slovakia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1998